I can't live without you
by mitsuki-hide
Summary: Sirius cayó detrás del velo... pero y si no estuviera muerto? pudo escuchar a Harry gritar su nombre desesperadamente? fic de SiriusxHarry ATENCION SLASH!... tras tanto sufrir al final tiene su recompensa! por favor lean! CAPITULO 8 SUBIDO!
1. Sufrimientos y tristezas

Hola! Aquí está la primera parte de mi primer fan fic de Harry Potter , espero que les guste de veras! Decidí hacerlo para contribuir a la causa de aumentar la cantidad de fics Sirius Black (le amo ¬)xHarry. Hay muyyy pocas cosas de ellos por la red! TTxTT y por mucho que busque a penas hay fics tampoco… sniffffs (si encuentran LO QUE SEA de ellos me lo dicen porfaaaa ) ;…; pues eso, éste fic contiene slash de mi parejita preferida o Por favor déjenme Reviews! Sea por cosas buenas o malas!

---

Capítulo 1

**SUFRIMIENTOS Y TRISTEZAS**

Gritos. Sólo podía oír gritos y llantos de gente en la lejanía… pero de dónde provenían y quienes eran? No lograba saberlo. Se encontraba paralizado y sin poder abrir los ojos… notaba como una gran fuerza invisible le agarraba y le hacía perder poco a poco el conocimiento… una sensación de paz y de tranquilidad le invadían más y más su corazón… se sentía tan agradable! No cabía duda que iba poco a poco hacía el cielo… ya podía verlo a la distancia! Allí volvería a ver su gran amigo James, seguro! Se sentía tan feliz… Pero… de pronto notó una punzada de dolor en su pecho, una sensación de vacío, había algo… había algo que no encontraría en el cielo por más que buscase…

-¡Sirius!

…de pronto escuchó un grito a lo lejos que le llamaba… esa voz… no podía ser, él... lo llamaba… no podía ir al cielo, todavía no! No sin antes…

Sirius intentó reunir las poquísimas fuerzas que le quedaban para intentar abrir los ojos…

-¡SIRIUS!- gritó otra vez esa voz tan familiar para él…

Sobrecogido pudo abrir sus ojos lentamente -…Harry…- dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

TT-TT-TT-TT

Lupin sujetaba a Harry fuertemente por los hombros, mientras Harry se había quedado sin fuerzas de gritar… de gritar su nombre… era inútil, él ya no podía escucharlo.

-no puede haber…. él no… - Harry apartó las manos de Lupin de él y corrió hacia el velo. Él tenía que estar cerca, estaba seguro de que si corría el velo encontraría a esa cara sonriente, la cara de Sirius.

-No Harry!- Lupin le gritó desesperadamente cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de tocarlo. -…Harry… ahora ya es demasiado tarde…- dijo Lupin con una gran tristeza en sus palabras.

-…- Harry no pudo contestar ya no podía pronunciar una palabra. Notó como todas sus fuerzas le abandonaban lentamente y ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie. Se encontraba de rodillas al suelo, al lado de aquél maldito velo… unas lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo, lloraba como nunca lo había hecho. No podía creer que su padrino acabara de morir ante sus ojos…

Todos los presentes fueron invadidos por una enorme tristeza y miraban de reojo a Harry, quién parecía que hubiera perdido la voz de la pena…

-…Harry, puedes levantarte…?- Hermione se agachó al lado de su amigo para tratar de ayudarle a levantarse. Estaba sumamente consternada por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero trató de ser fuerte ante Harry y no mostrarle sus lágrimas. –Harry?-

-…- él seguía sin pronunciar palabra, aún con la cabeza gacha y con sus ojos llorando en silencio.

-Harry, deberíamos irnos…- susurró la voz de Lupin.

Ante esa frase, Harry se incorporó de repente y giró su rostro aún lleno de lágrimas y de dolor, hacía el profesor. Sus ojos reflejaban, no tan solo el dolor y la tristeza sino también la rabia de aquellas palabras atroces para él. Es que pensaban dejar a Sirius allí? Solo? Y sino no estaba muerto?

-Ahora ya no… no podemos hacer nada… oréeme, ése velo guarda en su interior la muerte Harry. Él no va a volver nunca por mucho que esperes aquí…-

Entonces, ya no volvería? Eso significaba que realmente Sirius Black había muerto?

Tras unos momentos de reflexión, el joven asintió y con un susurro dijo: -…dejadme solo… un minuto-. Todos se sorprendieron pero antes de que nadie pudiera negarle la peligrosa petición Hermione la aceptó: -de acuerdo Harry, pero has de prometerme que no harás ninguna locura…- Harry asintió.

-De acuerdo… esperémosle a fuera.- anunció ella con aire decidido.

Ahora Harry se encontraba solo, solo ante el velo maldito. A partir de ahora ya no estaría a su lado aquella persona que tanto le hacía reír ya de buena mañana. Los días que habían podido pasar juntos en la mansión de los Black habían sido sin duda los mejores de su vida, pero ahora tenía que decirle adiós, un adiós para siempre.

Sacó su varita y un pequeño paquete que tenía guardado en el bolsillo. Era un paquete plano que estaba envuelto con papel de color azul, el mismo azul de aquellos ojos… sus ojos…

-Sirius… esto que tengo aquí, en mis manos, es… no, quería que fuera un regalo para ti. Pensaba dártelo una vez terminada la batalla de hoy, pero… pero- trago saliva e intentó ser fuerte –e-es una foto en la que salimos tú y yo, pensé que te haría feliz tenerla, estés donde estés… - y con un movimiento de varita hizo levitar aquel pequeño paquete e hizo que atravesara el velo.- te… te quiero Sirius…-

Mientras Harry salía de la sala para encontrase con el resto de la Orden y con sus amigos, el paquete que milagrosamente había atravesado el velo fue a parar a su destinatario…

--------

Sirius apenas podía moverse, se encontraba medio inconsciente. Aún tumbado al suelo, notó que alguna cosa había caído justo a su lado. Aún temiendo que podría ser, se volteó levemente y lo observó con cuidado. ¿Qué hacía aquel paquete de color azul allí? Sorprendido, vio que habían unas letras pequeñas justo a la parte inferior derecha en las que ponía: _Para Sirius. _

No podía creerlo, aquella letra no cabía duda que era de la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. Seguro que no se equivocaba. -…Harry-

De pronto notó un fuerte dolor en el pecho. No podía respirar. –ah!- el dolor era inaguantable se estaba ahogando poco a poco…

Una suave brisa le rozaba la mejilla y le hacía ondear su pelo azabache levemente. Se encontraba recostado en el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación. Mantenía los ajos cerrados sin poder dormirse, debía descansar o al final caería enfermo y preocuparía a sus amigos.

Un suspiro se le escapó de sus labios de nuevo… y un susurro, el susurro de un nombre que se había prometido no olvidar nunca. Por mucho que pasaran los años.

Ya habían pasado semanas y semanas desde aquel día que quería borrar de su mente… tan solo intentaba recordar los buenos recuerdos compartidos con él, él día que le conoció, el momento de la despedida, sus cartas, las mejores navidades de su vida… todo le parecía aún tan cercano! Era como si Sirius pudiera aparecer en cualquier momento diciéndole que todo había sido una terrible pesadilla creada por Voldemort, y que ahora estaría él para protegerlo y para vivir juntos en su casa…

Ésta idea no lograba sacársela de la cabeza… cuando Sirius le propuso de ir a vivir juntos fue uno de los momentos más felices de su vida! Pero ahora ya… ellos ya no tenían ningún futuro… Harry estaba solo, solo para siempre…

Continuará…

ufff creo que éste capítulo quedó muy triiisteee, pero es necesario para seguir con la historia! Por favor no dejen de leer y escriban Reviews! Tanto si les gustó como no… no os preocupéis que esto no es el fin para Harry!


	2. Un sueño o un deseo

Hi hooo!

Ante todo dar las gracias a mis tres reviews blackie-girls, a dorothy-black y a May Potter ! De veras que creí que nadie leería mi historia… buenos aquí ando de nuevo escribiendo la segunda parte! Ummh x cierto, comenté que el título del fic se debe a una mis canciones preferidas? Es di mi amor YOSHIKI (X-Japan) / bueno creo que el título éste le pega mucho al fic (no puedo vivir sin ti)! Reviews Reviews Reviews porfavorr. Alaaa a leer!

---

Capítulo 2

**Un sueño o un deseo**

- harry?

- ei! HARRY!- gritó la voz enfurecida de Ron - ¡Que te estamos llamando!

El aludido finalmente se volteó lentamente sin muchas ganas.

-…qué?-

-nada… solo que si querías venir con nosotros- dijo Hermione tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. –es que no se si recuerdas que hoy podemos salir del castillo, hay excursión a Hogsmeade.-

-…ah! No, no lo recordaba… no no quiero ir gracias… id sin mi no os preocupéis, vale?. Dijo Harry con una sonrisa melancólica. –pasáoslo bien chicos-.

Y dicho eso, se levantó de su cama y empujó a Ron y a Hermione para que salieran del dormitorio de los chicos.

-p-pero Harry, te convendría salir!- protestaron ambos amigos.

-Ya os he dicho mil veces que me encuentro bien! De verdad agradezco vuestra preocupación… Adiós- y cerró la puerta.

Volvió de nuevo hacía su cama y se tumbó boca abajo en ella.

-siento tener que tratarlos así, pero… es que realmente quiero estar solo…- poco a poco los ojos se le fueron cerrando y cayó dormido…

de nuevo se encontraba en una sala oscura, tan solo podía disipar una luz que no lograba alcanzar… y de allí salía una voz… otra vez podía escucharle… era la voz de Sirius, que le decía que se encontraba bien y que no se preocupara por él…

De un sobresalto Harry se despertó. Otra vez aquel sueño? Por qué no hacía más que soñar con él! Y por qué Sirius le decía palabras tranquilizadoras siempre? Es que acaso sabía como se sentía? No… estaba seguro de ello… era imposible que Sirius pudiera saber lo mucho que le había afectado… demasiado…

Se sentía muy extraño por todo lo que había sucedido… no tan solo triste… sino algo más que eso… pero ese sentimiento qué era?

Desde él día en que su padrino murió todo le parecía triste y deprimente, no encontraba la felicidad para nada… siempre tenía ganas de estar solo y perderse en su pensamientos, y sobretodo, notaba siempre unas súbitas ganas de llorar, a pesar de que intentaba hacerse el fuerte.

-Sirius… por qué yo… me siento así…? Tan solo es por tu perdida?- pensó Harry.

Un suspiro se le escapó de sus labios.

Harry sabía que algo no iba bien, pero no comprendía qué era lo que le pasaba. Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas creando aquellos sueños en los que aparecía su padrino diciéndole aquellos mensajes tranquilizadores una y otra vez… y aunque realmente debería alegrarse de que en sus sueños Sirius estuviera bien, la realidad era muy distinta, cada vez que los tenía se sentía más y más solo. Necesitaba a Sirius, verle, explicarle sus dudas, sus preocupaciones… quería verlo… poder estar a su lado…

Harry notó un golpeteo fuerte en el corazón. Era normal que el deseara tanto tener a su padrino junto a él? De hecho era su única familia… pero por qué algo no encajaba…?

--------------

Habían pasado ya dos días desde la excursión de Hogsmeade, y sus amigos seguían preocupados por Harry. Sabían perfectamente que Harry estaba sufriendo mucho por la reciente pérdida de su padrino, pero ya era hora de que intentara mirar un poco hacía delante e intentara sobreponerse.

Ron y Hermione discutían frecuentemente de cómo podrían tratar de ayudar a su amigo.

-no no! Seguro que si le hacemos una pequeña fiesta para que se anime seguro se pondrá más triste! Es que no lo recuerdas? Sirius siempre era el alma de las fiestas!- decía Hermione a Ron en una de las horas de descanso para los alumnos de sexto curso.

-Entonces qué? A mi no se me ocurre nada ya…- dijo Ron en tono abatido. –

-ay… y yo que había pensado en regalarle a Harry la foto que nos echamos todos el día de Navidad… pero claro como pasó lo de Sirius … - Hermione tenía cogida en ambas manos la fotografía mágica que se habían echado el día de Navidad. Estaban: Ron, Hermione, Harry y Sirius.

Todos salían sonrientes y felices… pero especialmente Sirius era el que se veía más feliz de todos. Tenía una expresión en su rostro que casi nunca mostraba, sonreía… pero de una manera diferente a la habitual… de hecho no sonría a la cámara, sino que sonreía a Harry. En la foto Sirius estaba detrás de Harry rodeándolo con sus brazos dulcemente…y Harry… él sí miraba a la cámara pero… podía ser posible? Harry estaba levemente ruborizado?

-Hermione? Qué te pasa?- preguntó su amigo sin comprender nada.

Hermione aún no podía creer lo que acababa de ver… Sirius y Harry… esas expresiones en sus rostros tan solo podían significar una cosa… pero no podía ser posible!

Se levantó de un brinco y hecho a correr hacía la sala común.

-Hey! Espérame!- pero Ron antes de que pudiera levantarse ya la había perdido de vista.

--------------

Hermione llegó a la sala común aún jadeando de lo rápido que había ido hasta allí. Se detuvo un instante pensando en cómo debía de preguntar aquello…

-"no es nada fácil preguntárselo!"- pensó ella. Respiró hondo y se dirigió hacía la habitación de los chicos donde debería de encontrarse su amigo.

Abrió la puerta y allí lo encontró. Harry estaba tumbado en su cama y se había quedado dormido. Ella sonrió.

-"en fin, ya le preguntaré en otro momento… después de todo, ahora ya poco se puede hacer…"

Antes de que saliera del cuarto, pudo escuchar que Harry estaba hablando en sueños, pero solo susurraba un nombre.

-"… Sirius…"-

Hermione sonrió con tristeza, ahora ya no necesitaba preguntarle nada a su mejor amigo. Era obvio, Harry quería a Sirius. Pero al parecer ni él mismo se había dado cuenta aún de hasta que punto le quería…

Diez minutos más tarde Harry volvía a despertar sin saber que su amiga había ido allí poco antes.

Ya casi se le había olvidado que Dumbledore había aceptado su petición de hablar con él.

--------------

-Pasa, pasa, Harry- indicó Dumbledore con su siempre sonrisa en los labios.

-Si, señor.-

-Por favor toma asiento. ¿Te apetecen un poco de cacahuete picantes?- ofreció el Director.

-Oh, no, no, gracias.- Harry se sentó frente a la mesa de Dumbledore.

Pasaron algunos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijeran nada. Ni tan solo se miraban. Dumbledore parecía haberse olvidado de Harry, puesto que anda ordenando unos libros mientras tarareaba una pegadiza melodía.

Harry, a quien no parecía importarle mucho aquella situación permanecía callado y quieto en su asiento. Creía que era descortés hacerle todas aquellas preguntas que tenía sin previo aviso.

-bueno Harry… dime, cómo te encuentras últimamente?- preguntó el anciano.

-esto… bien señor, supongo…- Harry pensó que era su oportunidad para hablar.- bueno señor… se preguntará por qué le he citado…-

-realmente no. Puedo imaginarme qué es lo que tratas de preguntarme.-finalmente se sentó ante Harry. –Harry… tratas de saber si existe alguna posibilidad por muy pequeña que sea de hacer volver a Sirius, cierto?-

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Era tan evidente?

-si…señor…me gustaría saber si existe alguna cosa, por imposible que parezca para que pudiera salir de… allí.-

Dumbledore suspiró. –Harry ya te comenté en su momento, que eso no era posible…No está muy claro lo que sucede cuando una persona cae tras el velo. Según tengo entendido, es guiado por la Muerte hasta el cielo. No obstante…-

-¿Qué? Perdón… digo, qué puede ocurrir…?-preguntó Harry empezando a perder los nervios.

-tengo entendido que esa persona puede negarse a seguir la Muerte…y eso sucede cuando no se quiere dejar algo atrás.

-A qué se refiere Señor?-

-A los sentimientos más profundos y sinceros que podemos llegar a tener los seres humanos.-

-quiere decir al…?- Harry no se atrevía a seguir la frase.

-creo que ya sabes a lo que me refiero jovencito.-respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Harry se quedó quieto unos segundo reflexionando sobre todo en cuanto había escuchado hasta entonces. Significaba que Sirius, en caso de que amara a alguien seguiría vivo?

De pronto le vino una última pregunta en su cabeza…

-Señor… y en el caso de que hubiera sucedido eso… qué es lo que le pasaría a Sirius?-

-ay Harry… ojalá pudiera responderte a eso… pero realmente no puedo decirte nada porqué no lo sé…-Dumbledore parecía realmente triste al no poder dar una repuesta a Harry.

-no se preocupe Señor… de todas formas le agradezco todo lo que me ha dicho.- se levanto y salió del despacho del director aún con el corazón golpeándole a mil por hora. Si lo que Dumbledore le había dicho, si era cierto, entonces significaba que existía una pequeña posibilidad, de que Sirius siguiera vivo en algún lugar?

Ahora ya no podía permitirse el lujo de quedarse tumbado en su cama día tras día deprimido, era hora de ser fuerte y descubrir si Sirius estaba vivo.

Continuará…

-----------

uffffffffffff perdón por la demora! Madre mía cuanto he tardado en escribir! Casi un mes… buenoooo pues ya está aquí el segundo capitulo! Dejen Reviews porfaaaaaaaaa! Quiero saber que opinan, si les gustó, no…etc. aix quizás en éste capítulo no hay mucha acción, pero e importante para poder seguir la historia!

Creo que se puede ver aquí que el personaje de Hermione me gusta jejje, no estoy en absoluto de acuerdo de cómo la trata la autora en el sexto libro òó (gomen x éste comentario xDDD) pues nada hasta el siguiente capituloooooo.

Tralariii


	3. Te necesito a mi lado

Tralariiii

Ah! Aquí ya la tercera parte! Que risa el otro día encontré una imagen de la tercera película de Harry potter, sabéis cuando están a punto de matar a siri los dementores malvados?Y que Harry ay un momento que está ENCIMA de ÉL? Pos ponía en ingles una frase que era algo así como: Harry… básame ya… por favor… xDDDD diosss que monoo es mi siriusss! Me estuve riendo mucho con la imagen sisi

Gracias a mis reviews!

May Potter: jajaja sisi ahora ya habrá más acción! U y Hermione… dios es que de veras odio la actitud PASIBA que me tiene en el 6! òó grrrr venga pos, intentaré no tardar taaaaaaaanto xDD a ver si lo consigo!

Jess: bienvenida!o que biennnnn que también sea tu pareja favorita! No hace falta que diga que también lo es para miiii jejjejeje ayyy el Siriii… pobrete no te preocupes que procurare que no sufra muchoooo que es el mejorrrrrrrr!;;

Shindoku: bien bien! Si es que son tan monossss yo no se como no hay mas fans! (bueno hay bastantes ya xDD), me alegro que te vaya gustando jeje

annablack: si! Intentare actualizar a menudoo! Tu sigue leyendo y dejando coments a ver si te gusta

dorothy-black: siii que bien que te pases por aquí de nuevo!o re-bienvenida jajajaj que risa tu review! Siii yo es que también soy maicnaaa mwajajajaja pero tranki que mi nene (sirius xDD) no sufrirá mas de lo necesario jeje

Ah! Y sisi que seguiré leyendo el tuyoooo claro! Ya sabes k yo soy sirixharry foreverrrrr jojojo, pero tu fic era muy lindo! El fic que me pasaste no se porque pero no me dice que no existe ;; ya lo intentare de nuevooo, y tu mail no se me lee snifs me encantaría agregarte! Aleee xau

Ilwën: sii yo siempre haciendo publicidad de Yoshiki jjujuju que bien que te gustara! A partir de ahora ya si hay mas acción

Hermione Seixas: gracias! si, la verdad es que no tengo muchos capítulos últimamente… UUU intentare remediar eso xDD.

Piper Lestrange: ayyy me sonroje con tu comentario! Me puso muy feliz saber que creías eso, aunque yo de escritora poco… xDD simplemente amo esta pareja como a ninguna otra en Harry Potter ijijiji. Ay! Tú si que me comprendes… la verdad es que me lleva mucho esfuerzo escribir los capítulos, ya que soy MUY exigente con las cosas que me gustan jejej ah! Y lo de Dumbledore… jujujuj siento tener que dejarte con la intriga! Un gran beso para ti también!

Alhena-star: siiii yo también AMO a esos dos! Si es que son TAAAN adorablessss quedan tan monossss! Yo también quiero encontrar más fics! joooo ay tan pokos! Ale anímate a escribir uno también!

---

Capítulo 3

**Te necesito a mi lado**

Tan solo había pasado apenas una semana desde aquella conversación que había mantenido con Dumbledore en su despacho. Harry no podía dejar de pensar y dar vueltas y más vueltas al asunto, sin llegar a ninguna parte. Era desesperante saber que existía una posibilidad remota de que Sirius viviera y no lograr la manera de averiguarlo.

En el fondo de su ser sentía que Sirius estaba vivo… pero, cómo podía comprobarlo? Habría de haber alguna forma de saber que le había sucedido a su querido padrino, y quien mejor para ayudarlo que su mejor amiga Hermione.

Tras mucho pensar y pensar había decidido pedirle consejo a ella.

-Hermione! Esto… podemos hablar un minuto?- preguntó Harry

-eh? Si claro Harry, qué te sucede?- dijo extrañada.

Harry y Hermione salieron del gran comedor. Por su parte Ron, junto con unos amigos de Gryffindor, estaban muy ocupados renegando sobre el anuncio del baile para los alumnos de sexto curso. Éste tendría lugar poco después de los exámenes finales, pero aún quedaba largo tiempo para ello.

Harry llevó a Herminone hasta la sala común, la cual se encontraba vacía completamente.

-Y bien Harry? Qué es lo que quieres decirme?- preguntó ella intrigada.

-bueno… verás… estuve hablando con Dumbledore, y él me dijo que quizás había alguna posibilidad de hacer que él vuelva…- Harry notó un leve rubor en sus mejillas…

Hermione pudo percibir que en la cara de su amigo había una chispa nueva en sus ya siempre tristes ojos, la esperanza.

-Harry… estás seguro de ello?-

-existe un posibilidad así que… - él estaba decidido a intentar lo que fuera con tal de volver a verle ni que fuera tan solo una vez… había tantas cosas qué aún tenía que decirle!

Hermione sonrió finalmente –cuenta conmigo para lo que sea Harry, estoy segura de que encontraremos la manera de hacerlo volver!- Harry no pudo evitarlo y abrazó a su amiga en señal de agradecimiento.

-Venga venga! A qué estamos esperando! Vamos a buscar a Ron, seguro que también nos ayudará.- dijo ella alegremente. Y justo después ambos se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca.

---------------

-ah! Ya no puedo más!- dijo Ron agotado de tanto buscar entre libros y más libros en la biblioteca.

-Ten un poco de paciencia!- le regañó Hermione –estoy convencida de que pronto encontraremos algo!- a pesar de sus palabras, ella también estaba cansada. Llevaban varios días buscando cualquier cosa que hablara del Velo y del departamento de Misterios, y nada. Ni siquiera en la sección prohibida constaba nada al respecto.

Harry parecía no notar el cansancio ya que seguía buscando insistentemente lo que fuera que le diera una pista para sacar a Sirius de detrás del velo.

Pasadas las 10 de la noche, les indicó a sus amigos que se fueran al dormitorio a descansar, que él se quedaría un rato más. A regañadientes aceptaron y así pues Harry se encontraba de nuevo solo en la biblioteca.

Tras largo rato, decidió salir por fin de la biblioteca. ¡era tan desesperante! Cómo podía a ser que no hubiera NADA que hablara sobre el Velo? Ya no sabía por dónde buscar!

Cansado y triste decidió subirse a la torre dónde había la lechucería y contemplar las muchas estrellas que había en el cielo aquella noche…

"Sirius… qué es lo que me está pasando… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, buscarte… necesito tanto verte…! Me gustaría que ahora mismo estuvieras conmigo contemplando éste magnifico cielo estrellado…" un largo suspiro se le escapó de los labios, decidió volver hacía la sala Común, pero… al parecer su subconsciente le habían jugado una mala pasada, ya que se encontraba en medio del pasillo…

Harry abrió los ojos súbitamente al reconocer el lugar dónde se hallaba. Estaba en frente de la sala de los Menesteres.

Avanzó lentamente hasta quedarse delante del muro. Su mente ya sabía que tenía que pensar para poder hallar lo que más deseaba en el mundo… "deseo verle… deseo verle… deseo ver a Sirius Black… por favor!" había cerrado los ojos tan fuertemente que una lágrima se le escapó sin que pudiera evitarlo… tenía tanto miedo! Y si no aparecía nada cundo los abriera! Qué haría entonces? Aquella era la última opción que le quedaba!

Respiró hondo y abrió lentamente los ojos… aún pensando fervientemente en lo que más anhelaba su corazón… una gran puerta apareció ante él. Con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente avanzó y abrió la puerta lentamente… Qué se encontraría allí? Podría ser que Sirius estuviera allí? A tan solo unos pocos metros de él!

Se armó de valor y entró. Sus ojos recorrieron toda la sala en tan solo un instante. No había nadie allí… de hecho no había nada en la sala. Avanzó un poco más mirando alrededor, parecía una sala completamente vacía. Harry sintió una gran tristeza al darse cuenta de ello, el hechizo no había funcionado.

Decepcionado decidió volver pero… justo en ése momento se percató que bajo sus pies sí que había alguna cosa… era un hoja de pergamino vieja y descolorida que parecía escrita a mano en tinta roja.

Harry la cogió. Parecía un hechizo antiguo a juzgar por el mal estado del pergamino. La examinó con determinación y con manos temblorosas empezó a leer lo que estaba escrito:

_Si lo que más deseas has perdido,_

_Solo de una única forma lo podrás hallar._

_Si imposible te es de encontrar lo más querido,_

_Tu deseo no has de hacer menguar._

_Más si ya no se encuentra entre el reino de los vivos,_

_Imposible te será de hallar_

_Infinito Incantatem_

Harry mentalmente releyó una y otra vez aquel hechizo… que debía de hacer? Realmente podía fiarse de aquel extraño hechizo? Qué sucedería si lo pronunciaba? Además… decía que tan solo surgiría efecto si lo que se deseaba estaba entre "el reino de los vivos"…

Un sin fin de emociones distintas le invadían. Aún plenamente nervioso decidió salir de aquella sala y pensar en qué es lo que debería de hacer, por qué y si fuera una trampa de Voldemort cómo ya había pasado tiempo atrás con aquel trasladador falso? Tenía que pensar bien las cosas ésta vez antes de hacer cualquier paso, y más si se trataba de algo tan importante como lo era para él Sirius…

---------------

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó con una sensación extraña, por suerte para él aquel día no había clase.

-Harry? Te encuentras bien?- preguntó su amigo preocupado.

-si… no te preocupes, tan solo tengo algo de dolor de cabeza.-

-es la cicatriz? Vuelve a dolerte?-

-eh?- Harry se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta- ah! No no, estate tranquilo- dijo con una sonrisa algo fingida.

Bajaron a la sala Común y se encontraron a Hermione.

Él y Hermione salieron a dar un paseo al borde del lago. Harry habló con ella y le contó todo lo sucedido en la sala de los Menesteres. Al poco rato Harry le enseño aquel extraño pergamino con las letras rojas dónde constaba aquél hechizo… ella lo examinó detenidamente y le practicó algunos embrujos complejos para saber si contenía algún tipo de artes oscuras, pero no encontró nada sospechoso.

-Y bien, Harry? Qué harás entonces?-

-lo intentaré… hoy… vamos a la sala de los Menesteres. Estoy seguro de que nadie nos interrumpirá allí!- Harry parecía tan decido! No obstante Hermione tenía que preguntarle algo a su amigo… si conseguían hacerle volver, había una cosa que tenía que saber…

-espera Harry… escucha… esto no es nada fácil para mí, pero es que hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte…-

Su amigo se sorprendió. –dime…-

-… tu y él…- Harry notó que sus mejillas se iban ruborizando rápidamente por lo que decidió voltearse un poco por tal de que ella no lo notara. (n.a: k monoooo el Harry poniéndose rojitoooo, ya xDD)-…Harry… qué es lo qué sientes por él…?-

-…- realmente no sabía que contestarle…aquella pregunta ya se la había hecho él mismo tantas veces! Qué era lo qué sentía exactamente por Sirius? Le quería mucho, pero de una manera muy especial… de hecho nunca se había sentido así con nadie… ni tan solo con Cho, de quien el supuestamente se había enamorado… realmente si se paraba a pensarlo, Sirius significaba mucho más para él que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. No podía creerlo, su curazón parecía apunto de estallar en solo pensar en lo que sentía por él. Sirius era la persona que más quería… o mejor dicho amaba… finalmente había encontrado la respuesta a aquella pregunta, había luchado durante las últimas semanas para negar lo que era ya tan evidente… él amaba a Sirius Black… era inútil negarlo por más tiempo, además, parecía que su amiga ya se había dado cuenta de ello.

-…verás… yo le…- no podía seguir la frase, le causaba demasiado dolor decirlo.

-Harry, tu… le amas verdad?-

Él asintió levemente. -…si-

-y ya has pensado que le dirás si le vuelves a ver?- comentó ella preocupada

-Hermione, él nunca ha de saber esto… entiendes? Nunca! Me moriria si él se enterara de que yo…!-

-de que tú le amas! Has pensado en que quizas él también te ame a ti?-

Harry volteó la cara asustado- no! Cómo puedes pensar eso! Soy un mocoso yo para él! Nunca se fijaría en mi! Yo seré feliz con tenerlo con nosotros de nuevo… yo solo quiero eso… que regrese… lo demás no me importa…-

La exprisión del rostro de Harry era trsite y melancólica. -…Harry…- Hermione sentía una gran pena por su amigo.

Un instante después, el joven se levantó con decisión.-venga, vámonos- y ambos se dirijieron hacía la sala de los Menesteres.

Continuará…

-----------

buahhhhh dos mesesss hace que no actualizaba! No me matéis por favorrrr ;; aprovecho ahora para hacer una pregunta (espero que nadie se me enfade) alguien detesta los fics de siriusxremus? Yo siiiii odio esta pareja! Ùú me gusta Remus pero NUNCA con mi siriussss x diosss siriusxharry ONLYYYYYY si es que se ve clarooo. Bueno y ahora que ya me he quedado a gusto jijiji (pido disculpas otra vez por el comentario xDDD), pos que hos vaya bien a todas! reviews reviews reviews reviews xfavorrrrrrr! Si no me dejais reviews no se si aveis leisteis el fic! ;;

mitsuki


	4. Sentimientos poderosos

Bueno... primero de todo me gustaría pedir sinceras disculpas a todos los que leíais ésta historia que empecé a escribir en el 2006 por no haber subido ningún capitulo nuevo hasta ésta fecha. En realidad éste capitulo ya lo escribí y terminé hará cosa de año o año y medio ya, pero se me borró toda la carpeta de archivos relacionados con Harry Potter por lo que perdí dicho documento y me daba muchísimo palo volverlo a escribir -.- Ya no tenía intención de seguir con la historia pero... últimamente me ha dado por volver a leer fics, y me he encontrado con algunos muy muy buenos que están abandonados!! Y pensé en que como a mi no me gusta que me dejen colgadas las historias pues yo no tenia porque ser un mal ejemplo (ejem) pues eso XD después de todo el rollo, espero que aun haya alguien interesado en saber como sigue éste fic centrado únicamente en la relación slash de siriusxharry Gracias por todos los reviews que me dejais!! Me encanta leer vuestras opiniones y de esa manera me pongo las pilas para actualizar ejeje

------

Capítulo 4

**Sentimientos poderosos**

A medida que se iban acercando a la sala de los Menesteres, la mente de Harry iba cada vez más de prisa. ¿iba ha hacer lo correcto pronunciando el hechizo? Pero toda duda era superada por la emoción de pensar en poder volver a verle...

- Harry...-

Ambos se detuvieron cuando se encontraron frente a la puerta nuevamente. Cogió aire y entró con decisión. Aún con las manos temblando sacó la hoja de pergamino y la miró fijamente. Hermione puso su mano en su hombro y lo apretó levemente para darle confianza.

- todo va a salir bíen...-

Sacó la varita y empezó a leer el hechizo alto y claro.

_Si lo que más deseas has perdido,_

_Solo de una única forma lo podrás hallar._

_Si imposible te es de encontrar lo más querido,_

_Tu deseo no has de hacer menguar._

_Más si ya no se encuentra entre el reino de los vivos,_

_Imposible te será de hallar_

_Infinito Incantatem_

Silencio.

La sala se sumergió en un profundo silencio, casi doloroso al comprender que nada ocurriría y que ya toda esperanza había dejado de existir. Otra vez el dolor se apoderó de su corazón y poco a poco Harry se derrumbó al frío suelo. Inmediatamente Hermione acudió a su lado ofreciéndole un abrazo. No había lágrimas en los ojos del joven mago, pero Hermione vio en ellos el corazón de su amigo desquebrajarse lentamente.

De pronto Hermione notó como una suave brisa pasaba por su lado y al instante empezó a aparecer un humo de tonalidades rojas en el medio de la sala. Cada vez había más humo y tanto ella como harry rápidamente se pusieron en pié. Más humo, más viento y una sombra parecía entreverse detrás de las tonalidades rojizas...

Hermione sacó su varita en alto y se giró en dirección a su amigo quien parecía haberse quedado inmóvil

-¡Harry! Prepárate!! Saca tu varita!!- gritó ella viendo el estado de su amigo. Pero el no lo hizo.

-no...- Y lentamente Harry caminó en dirección al humo y a la sombra que parecía ser de un hombre. Los pasos de Harry iban cada vez más y más deprisa...

-Harry!!! Detente!!- gritó Hermione asustada

Pero el joven mago no escuchaba, y rápidamente Hermione perdió de vista a Harry tras la gran humareda roja que parecía disiparse poco a poco. Y entonces fue cuando lo entendió. La figura que se hallaba junto a su amigo no era sino otra que la de Sirius Black, que yacía inconsciente en medio de la sala de los Menesteres.

-Hermione!! Su cuerpo está... frío!!-dijo Harry entre sollozos –te-tenemos que... hacer algo...!!!-

-llevémoslo a la enfermería! Rápido Harry!-

-----------

Había pasado una semana desde que Harry y Hermione llevaran a Sirius a la enfermería, y su estado era exactamente el mismo. Seguí totalmente inconsciente desde entonces y su cuerpo parecía de hielo... aun así, su expresión era tranquila, parecía encontrarse sumido en un profundo sueño.

Durante todos esos días, su sobrino prácticamente no se había movido de su lado, a no ser que Dumbledore le obligara a comer y a descansar. Se pasaba horas cogiendo las manos de su padrino intentando inútilmente que entraran en calor.

- Otra vez en la enfermería Harry?-

Harry no contestó, tan solo le miró tristemente.

- aún estoy sorprendido de que lograras conseguir al sr. Black de vuelta. Deberías de saber que lo que hiciste es de una dificultad extrema y si hubiera salido mal, tu padrino podría haberse quedado vagando eternamente entra los dos mundos...- Dumbledore sonrió para tranquilizar a las facciones angustiadas de Harry –pero... por suerte para todos, parece ser que Sirius aún tenía algo muy importante en nuestro mundo que no permitió que la Muerte se lo llevara...-

-p-pero Señor... Sirius aún... sigue sin despertar...- el anciano se levantó y se aproximó al cuerpo inconsciente de Sirius.

-cierto... pero algo me dice que pronto abrirá sus ojos, al fin y al cabo tiene a lo que más necesita a su lado, no?- y dándole un guiño con el ojo a Harry, salió de la enfermería tarareando una canción.

------------

Un par de horas más tarde ya era de noche en Hogwards, y Harry pareció quedar vencido por el sueño lentamente... y otra vez se repitió el sueño de siempre, Sirius le sonreía y él se perdía en la mirada azul de sus ojos... suavemente pero, esa vez notó un leve tacto. Un tacto tierno acariciándole la cabeza...

-sirius... – dijo entre sus sueños.

-...Harry...- Sirius le hablaba... que sensación tan agradable era poder volver a escuchar su voz en la lejanía de un sueño. Notó otra caricia en su mejilla y lentamente abrió sus ojos verdades para fundirse con la mirada azul más hermosa que había visto nunca... y la realidad, la realidad del conocimiento de saber que Sirius se había despertado se apoderó de él.

-si-sirius...?-

Su padrino sonrió dulcemente a él, se incorporó lentamente de la cama y abrazó a Harry.

-gracias Harry... gracias...-

Ambos no podían controlar las lágrimas de felicidad.

De repente se escuchó un ruido desde la puerta de la enfermería y ambos se separaron sobresaltados. Inmediatamente después Ron y Hermione entraron seguidos de Dumbledore quien le guiñó el ojo a Harry otra vez al ver a Sirius despierto.

- Sirius!!! Éstas despierto!!- gritaron ambos amigos al unísono. Como única respuesta él sonrió.

-vaaaaya!! Me alegro muchísimo! Ahora Harry ya podrá volver a comer!- dijo Ron alegre, pero Harry se ruborizó por dicho comentario.

-cállate Ron!-

-eh??- pregunto Sirius sin comprender el comentario

-nahh, es que Harry apenas a comido de lo preocupado que ha estado por ti...- Sirius se sorprendió por el comentario pero antes de que pudiera responder Dumbledore habló.

-creo que el sr.Black aún tiene que descansar, y se de alguien que mañana tiene clases...- los tres compañeros bajaron la cabeza.

-buenas noches a todos-dijo Sirius costesmente

Todos respondieron menos el joven de ojos verdes.

-buenas noches... Harry- el joven se ruborizó levemente pero sonrió

-buenas noches... Sirius...

Continuará…

--------------

Finalmente tengo el capitulo terminado de nuevo!! Espero poder leer vuestras opiniones pronto, y desde luego no demorarme tanto en el siguiente capitulo xD un besito a todos!


	5. La Promesa

Por dónde empezar? Ante todo quiero pedir disculpas a todos los que habéis leído éste fic y a los muchos que me han escrito pidiéndome que lo siguiera escribiendo. La verdad es que siempre he tenido intención de seguirlo pero por una cosa u otra me subí en los laureles y no lo hice. Ya sé que es una excusa muy pobre pero en fin! Empecé éste fic en 2006... al pasar tanto tiempo supongo que mi manera de escribir a cambiado y por eso tuve que reescribir por completo el capítulo 5, así que éste es un CAPÍTULO NUEVO, olviden el antiguo capitulo 5 (lo borré) y sigan la historia de nuevo desde aquí. :) En fin espero que lo disfruten! A leer!

Capítulo 5

**La promesa**

Ya era bien entrada la noche cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione salían de la enfermería de ver a Sirius. A pesar de que todavía tenían que practicar para mañana los hechizos solidificadores que les había puesto el Profesor Flitwick, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en su padrino. De haber podido ver de nuevo su sonrisa...

- Me alegro tanto de que Sirius esté otra vez con nosotros! – Comentó alegremente Hermione rompiendo el silencio que se había formado mientras iban hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

- Tienes razón Hermione. Además, se le ve bastante bien, espero que se recupere pronto. Verdad Harry?-

- Si...-

Mientras sus amigos conversaban animadamente sobre el milagroso regreso de Sirius, Harry tenia sus pensamientos en otra parte. Recordaba mentalmente la conversación que había mantenido con Dumbledore acerca de la posibilidad de que Sirius no hubiera seguido a la Muerte y por lo tanto pudiera regresar del velo. Eso era justamente lo que parecía que había ocurrido, y si era así, eso significaba que Sirius tenia algo que todavía lo ataba al mundo de los vivos, algo suficientemente poderoso como para negarse a seguir a la Muerte.

Al llegar a la sala común, los tres estaban tan cansados que decidieron ir a acostarse y practicar los hechizos solidificadores al día siguiente.

La mente de Harry seguía funcionando como una locomotora a toda máquina. Tenia un sin fin de preguntas acerca de lo ocurrido durante los últimos días. Pero a pesar de todo, había conseguido que Sirius volviera a estar a su lado, y eso era lo único que realmente le importaba.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Adiós Harry...-

- Noooo! Sirius!-

Harry sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho mientras veía a su padrino alejarse más y más de él e ir hacia dónde había un arco con un velo raído del que se oían voces.

- Me están llamando, debo irme... lo siento...-

- No me dejes... por favor...-

Sirius desaparecía tras el velo dejando a Harry solo y desconsolado de rodillas en el frío suelo de piedra.

- Harry! Despierta!-

Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a Ron a su lado zarandeandolo.

- Tenías un pesadilla... estás bien?- Preguntó su amigo con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

- Si, estoy bien...-

Ron sonrió a su amigo y se sentó a un lado de la cama.

- Harry, últimamente nos tienes preocupados a Hermione y a mi. Pero creo que ahora que Sirius ha regresado pronto volverás a estar bien y a ser el de siempre. Vamos ahora cámbiate y vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre!-

Ésas palabras sorprendieron a Harry. Realmente tenía suerte de tener a unos amigos como Ron y Hermione que se preocupaban tanto por él.

Se vistió deprisa y fueron al gran comedor donde ya les esperaba Hermione untando una tostada con mantequilla. Al verlos les hizo una señal con la mano libre y les enseño _el Profeta_ que había llegado con el correo matutino.

- Mira ésto Harry! Creo que te alegrará- Hermione sonría a su amigo mientras le ponía el periódico delante para que lo leyera.

No hizo falta ni siquiera que abriera el periódico para entender las palabras de Hemione. En la primera página rezaba una gran foto de Sirius junto con la palabra Inocente. Harry se dispuso a leer el artículo que seguía a continuación con la emoción todavía visible en sus ojos.

**Sirius Black es inocente de todos sus cargos.**

"Así lo confirmaba el Señor Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia a _el Profeta_ en unas sorprendentes declaraciones ayer por la noche.

Trás años de busca y captura después de su fuga de Azkaban, dónde estuvo prisionero durante 13 años, el Ministro nos comunicó que: "Sirius Black es inocente de todos sus cargos y por lo tanto su orden de busca y captura queda anulada desde éste mismo momento." Así mismo aseguró que: "Han salido nuevas pruebas irrefutables que demuestran que él no fue el autor de la masacre de muggles y un mago por la que se le condenó. De hecho ni siquiera fue mortífago y jamás se pasó al bando del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Sirius Black fue víctima de un lamentable complot organizado por los seguidores de quien ustedes saben."

Se desconoce todavía el paradero del Señor Black, aunque el ministerio nos asegura que quiere contactar con él para "indemnizarle y pedirle disculpas por los problemas causados". Será interesante pues conocer la opinión que tendrá al respecto el Señor Black en éste asunto y ver su posterior reacción ante el ministerio y la comunidad mágica..."

El artículo seguía añadiendo más detalles sobre las posibles reacciones de Sirius ante la noticia de saberse libre de todos sus cargos y las cuantiosas sumas que podría llegar a recibir en modo de indemnización por los daños morales causados.

- Es libre, por fin es libre...-

- Estoy segura de que Dumbledore ha intervenido para que finalmente limpiaran el nombre de Sirius. Ayer escuché a la Profesora Mcgonagall hablar con el Profesor Flitwick acerca de que Dumbledore se había ausentado del colegio durante un par de horas para ir a Londres. Fudge vio con sus propios ojos que Dumbledore decía la verdad respecto al regreso de Voldemort. Supongo que ahora también cree lo que le dijo Dumbledore sobre que Pettigrew fingió su propia muerte y que Sirius era inocente.- Comentó su amiga mientras se servía huevos con bacon.

Al parecer la inocencia de Sirius era el tema de conversación de los alumnos ya que varios leian el artículo de _el Profeta_ con caras de incredulidad y asombro. Mientras Ron terminaba de releer el artículo, Harry pensó en la felicidad que sentiría Sirius al saber la noticia. Después de clases subiría a la enfermería y le llevaría el periódico.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios empezó a desayunar, sin duda de mucho mejor humor que antes de bajar al gran comedor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A pesar de sus deseos, el día pasó terriblemente lento para Harry.

- Ron...!

- Qué pasa...? –contestó susurrando temiendo que Snape les pudiera escuchar, ya que estaban en clase de pociones, la última asignatura del día.

- Qué hora es? Falta mucho para la hora?- preguntó su amigo impaciente

Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, la nariz ganchuda de Snape apareció entre ellos.

- Vaya vaya, con que hablando en clase eh, Señor Potter? Y además se lo tiene tan creído que cree que puede hacer una poción revitalizante sin prestar atención a mis explicaciones.- Snape mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara – Me temo que no estará tan hablador ésta noche en mi despacho limpiando y clasificando mis pociones... - Harry apretó fuertemente su puño- ...durante toda la semana.-

- Pero señor!- protestó Harry

- Tiene algún problema Señor Potter? Ah, y creo que descontaremos 5 puntos a Gryffindor.- La mueca de Snape se ensanchó. - Le espero a las ocho en punto en mi despacho.-

Hermione cogió a Harry por el brazo para evitar que empeorara la situación. Harry suspiró resignado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya llevaba una hora limpiando frascos de todo tipo de pociones extrañas que se hallaban en el despacho y podía sentir tras su nuca como Snape le miraba triunfante por haberle fastidiado. Pero Harry no volvió a protestar.

Unos golpes sonaron a través de la puerta y el profesor se levantó de mala gana y abrió. Harry solo escuchó unos susurros y los gruñidos de Snape, que finalmente habló en voz alta.

- Potter el director requiere de mis servicios, no obstante no pienses que tu castigo queda finalizado hasta que hayas terminado de limpiar el último frasco. Te dejaré aquí con... vigilancia, no sea que se te ocurra escaquearse como de costumbre-

Harry suspiró resignado, el tono en el que Snape había dicho esas últimas palabras había sido sumamente desagradable – Muy bien Señor-

Siguió con su tarea sin apenas inmutarse, no sabía que sería peor, tener a Snape o a Filch de vigilancia. Pensó durante unos segundos, sin duda era peor Snape que Filch. Lo extraño era que no escuchaba los maullidos de la Señora Norris, seguramente ésta estaría hacia la ronda.

El tacto de una mano gruesa encima de su hombro le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Harry...- notó su corazón acelerar. No hacía falta que se girara para saber quien era el dueño de esa voz profunda y hermosa. Se giró lentamente para ver como su padrino le sonreía.

- Cómo te encuentras?-

- Bien, finalmente he podido levantarme de la cama-

- Siento mucho no haber podido ir a verte hoy, quería hacerlo pero... - harry bajó la cabeza avergonzado – perdóname...-

Sirius levantó la barbilla de Harry levemente y ambos se miraron a los ojos – no te preocupes Harry, tus amigos ya me explicaron porque no pudiste. –

Siendo consciente de los latidos de su propio corazón, desvió la mirada y lentamente volvió a su tarea.

Sirius se puso a reír. – Harry, no hace falta que sigas limpiando las asquerosas pociones de Snape. A sido Dumbledore quien ha mandado llamar a Snape para que tú y yo pudiéramos charlar un rato, ya que finalmente pude salir de la cama...-

- Pero Sirius, es bueno que ya te levantes de la cama?-

- Soy un hombre fuerte Harry, no te preocupes por mi.-

- Si me preocupo! Si vuelve a pasarte algo yo...-

Lentamente se acercó a su sobrino y le estrechó entre sus brazos con ternura.

- Shh... estoy aquí Harry... a tu lado.-

Harry lo sabía, podía sentir la respiración de su padrino en la nuca. Pero aún así el dolor sufrido durante las últimas semanas afloró de nuevo embargándole de una dolorosa incertidumbre. ¿Y si volvía a desaparecer?

- Vamos a otro sitio quieres? No me gusta estar en el despacho de Snape-

Harry sonrió, realmente parecía que su padrino era el mismo de siempre.

A pesar de ser de noche todavía había luces en el castillo, así que aprovecharon para sentarse en un banco que había cerca de la puerta de entrada.

- Vine a darte buenas noticias Harry, la Señora Pomfery dice que si sigo como hasta ahora podré irme a casa mañana.-

Con esas palabras Harry notó como algo se revolvía en su estomago.

- Es que no te alegras por mi?- Dijo Sirius en tono alegre mientras le sonreía.

- Claro! Es solo que... bueno, no quiero que te vayas...-

Cuando pensó en el significado de sus palabras se reprochó a si mismo por haberlas dicho. Debía ir con cuidado o Sirius se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos y eso era algo que no permitiría. Debían seguir manteniendo la misma relación que hasta ahora. Si Sirius lo supiera, las cosas cambiarían y estaba seguro de que entonces si que le perdería.

- Mira Harry, el que me vuelva a Grimmauld Place no significa que dejemos de vernos, eso lo sabes verdad? Ahora que, según me ha comentado Dumbledore, mi nombre está limpio, podremos vernos en Hogsmeade con tranquilidad y sin que nadie nos moleste-

- Me lo prometes?-

- Te lo prometo. Y que sepas que siempre cumplo con mis promesas.-

- Y ahora es hora de volver que ya se ha hecho muy tarde.-

- Antes de volver... Me gustaría preguntarte algo. Qué te paso cuando... – Le costaba pronunciar esas palabras, pues le recordaban todo el dolor que había sufrido. -... cuando, caíste por el arco-

Sirius reflexionó por unos momentos mientras miraba al cielo salpicado de estrellas.

- No lo sé Harry. La verdad es que no recuerdo nada después de eso. Solo sé que mi corazón me dice que volví por una razón, aunque todavía no sé cual es...- Cogió aire y dejo ir un leve suspiro. Su expresión era serena. –Siento que hay algo que me ata a éste mundo y que no me dejó seguir a la Muerte.-

El corazón de Harry latía con fuerza. Entonces lo que Dumbledore le explicó era cierto, Sirius había regresado porque se había negado a seguir a la Muerte. Pero quién sería la persona por la que Sirius tenía un sentimiento tan fuerte que hasta le permitió rechazar la Muerte y volver al mundo de los vivos? La tristeza se apoderó de él. Sirius ya tenía a alguien a quien amaba por encima de todas las cosas, y esa persona seguro que le correspondía. Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Era Sirius Black.

Harry se levanto mientras contemplaba el rostro de su padrino, quien seguía mirando las estrellas.

- Será mejor que regresemos, o Snape tendrá otra excusa para castigarme-

- Pobre de él-

Ambos se sonrieron y se adentraron al castillo, el cual poco a poco había ido apagando las luces.

Continuará...

Les gustó? Espero que si, déjenme REVIEWS por favor! :)


	6. Cita en Hogsmeade

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! Como veis esta vez no he tardado apenas! A ver si puedo seguir escribiendo seguido...

Dafne10: Muchísimas gracias por tu Review! Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho ésta vez ;) Y no te preocupes que no tengo ninguna intención de abandonar éste fic, me gusta demasiado la pareja Sirius/Harry como para hacer ésto! Espero que el capitulo 6 también te guste.

Capítulo 6

**Cita en Hogsmeade**

La noticia de la inocencia de Sirius se había extendido por todo el colegio con una rapidez asombrosa. Por los pasillos no se escuchaba otra cosa. Había un sentimiento de incredulidad generalizado, muchos argumentaban que Fudge se había vuelto ya completamente loco, pero unos pocos, entre ellos Luna Lovegood, afirmaban que creían en su inocencia.

- Pues claro que es inocente- Comentó Luna a Harry cuando se encontraron de camino hacía el Gran comedor para desayunar.- Con esa cara tan bonita que tiene no podía ser de otra forma.- Afirmaba ella con aire risueño.

Harry rió, realmente Luna era única, aunque esa vez no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella. Ron y Hermione se miraron desconcertados.

Cuando apenas habían empezado a desayunar, las conversaciones de los alumnos cesaron de inmediato. Dumbledore se había levantado de la mesa de los profesores y miraba a los alumnos con interés. Harry se fijó que había una silla más de lo habitual en la mesa de los profesores.

- Antes de empezar las clases de hoy, me gustaría compartir con vosotros lo que sin duda es una gran noticia. Creo que muchos ya sabéis que desde ante ayer por la noche, Sirius Black ha sido absuelto de todos sus cargos. Pues bien, me gustaría que entre todos le diéramos un fuerte aplauso...-

En ese momento Sirius entró al Gran comedor vestido con una elegante túnica color burdeos. Su cabello largo y liso, habitualmente despeinado, le caía por la espalda dejando ver un rostro hermoso que nada tenía que ver con las fotos de preso de Azkaban.

En un primer momento nadie aplaudió, no por descortesía, sino por el impacto que les había causado ver el hasta entonces asesino más buscado de los últimos tiempos.

Los aplausos llegaron y resonaron por el gran comedor junto con murmullos de aprobación. Muchos de los cuales venían sobretodo de las chicas.

- Que guapo es...!- susurró una alumna de Hufflepuff a una amiga mientras la otra afirmaba con la cabeza.

Hasta algunas alumnas de Slytherin le miraban con la boca abierta. Sin duda el aspecto elegante y de aristócrata que desprendía no dejó indiferente a nadie. Incluido a Harry, que se había quedado sin habla.

Harry sabía que Sirius tenía unas facciones ya de por sí hermosas, pero supuso que la alegría que sentía en ese momento de poder andar como un hombre libre, le hacía resaltar más su atractivo.

Sirius inclinó levemente su cabeza a modo de agradecimiento por los aplausos y se colocó al lado de Dumbledore. Se hizo el silencio.

– Ahora que Lord Voldemort ha regresado, es más importante que nunca que luchemos todos juntos por un mundo libre de terror y oscuridad. El Señor Black ha demostrado una valentía extraordinaria desde su fuga de Azkaban. Durante todo éste tiempo a estado luchando contra Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos, contrariamente a lo que se creyó hasta ahora... os puedo asegurar que es un hombre excelente y que jamás ha estado del lado de Lord Voldemort-

Hizo una pausa y dejó que los alumnos asimilaran bien sus palabras.

- Sin duda, en estos tiempos difíciles es importante saber confiar en las personas y unir esfuerzos. Lord Voldemort volverá a intentar sembrar la discordia entre sus enemigos, así que debéis permanecer siempre alerta. Dicho ésto, podéis seguir con el desayuno.- Y con una última sonrisa volvió a sentarse junto a Sirius, que había ocupado la silla de al lado.

El bullicio del comedor retornó con toda su intensidad cuando ambos se sentaron. Muchos miraban perplejos a Sirius, sin entender cómo y desde cuándo hacía que estaba en Hogwarts.

Algunos aseguraban que Dumbledore lo había estado escondiendo durante todo ése tiempo dentro del castillo, otros en cambio afirmaban que se había aparecido mediante polvos Flu. Pero lo cierto era que ninguno de ellos realmente había visto a Sirius durante el tiempo en que estuvo en la enfermería, Dumbledore ya se había encargado de ello. Los únicos que sabían la verdad eran Harry, Ron y Hermione, y ellos ya habían acordado con Dumbledore de ante mano que no explicarían la verdad a nadie.

Entre tanto, Harry seguía comiendo, tenía la sensación de que alguien lo observaba. Se giró y se encontró con los ojos azules de Sirius que le sonreían. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque se sentía triste ya que sabía que ésa sería el último día que su padrino estaría en Hogwarts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ...La transfiguración de animales grandes, como por ejemplo un león, son muy difíciles de realizar con éxito, aún así es materia de los EXTASIS así que...-

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo las explicaciones de la Profesora McGonagall, y entró por ella Colin Creevey

- Disculpe Profesora... el Profesor Dumbledore quiere ver a Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y a Hermione Granger en su despacho ahora...-

- Muy bien. Potter, Weasley y Granger recoged vuestras cosas e id al despacho del director.-

Así lo hicieron, una vez llegaron ante la gárgola de piedra que franqueaba el despacho de Dumbledore se dieron cuenta que no sabían la contraseña para entrar.

- Genial- dijo Ron con sarcasmo.

Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera responderle la gárgola se movió y Snape salió por la escalera que había oculta en la entrada.

- Enternecedor- Murmuró Snape.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore se había acercado hasta donde estaba Sirius, quien se encontraba de pie mirando al vacío campo de Quidditch por la ventana del despacho del director.

Mientras Dumbledore observaba a Sirius en silenció, él seguía mirando al campo de Quidditch con nostalgia.

- Harry es realmente bueno verdad? Tanto como su padre... le vi jugar una vez y me dejó impresionado, era como volver a ver a James cuando ambos estudiábamos en el colegio...-

Los ojos de Sirius se perdieron en las infinidades de las montañas que se veían a lo lejos mientras seguía hablando.

-Harry es un chico extraordinario, no solamente es noble y valiente si no que también es generoso y justo con los que se lo merecen. Y por lo que me contó Remus tiene una habilidad innata para la magia. Me comentó que era muy bueno en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.- El pecho se le hinchó de orgullo.

- Se ve que le tienes gran aprecio- comentó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

- Si...-

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su conversación.

- Harry!- Su padrino se acerco a él y le puso una mano en el hombro. – Quería despedirme de vosotros antes de volver a Grimmauld Place. Ahora que mi nombre está libre supongo que podré ser de más ayuda para la Orden.-

- Te echaremos de menos Sirius-

- Si. Cuidate mucho-

Sirius se acercó a Ron y Hermione y les estrechó la mano con cordialidad.

- Gracias, vosotros también.-

Con esas palabras se acercó a Harry mirándole directo a los ojos. Levantó su mano y con ella acarició la nuca de su ahijado.

- Recuerda lo que te prometí Harry-

- Lo sé-

En la distancia Hermione contempló la escena en silencio. Los ojos de ambos tenían un brillo especial, el mismo brillo que en la foto de Navidad del año anterior.

xxxxxxxxxx

El mes de octubre llegó a Hogwarts dejando con él intensas lluvias y el cielo tan encapotado que apenas se veía la luz sol. Las gotas repiqueteaban por las ventanas del castillo mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza.

Desde que Sirius había regresado a Grimmauld Place, Harry havia descuidado bastante los estudios, pero aun así Hermione siempre estaba allí para darle una mano con los deberes.

- En qué piensas Harry?- preguntó Ron tras una montaña de libros sobre pociones curativas.

- Nada... es solo que creo que debo centrarme más- contestó con honestidad a su amigo.

Ron se encogió de hombros y siguió buscando los ingredientes para realizar el antídoto para mordeduras de Doxys.

Pasó una mano por detrás de su nuca. - Creo que la avalancha de deberes que se avecina te hará volver pronto a la realidad. Fred y George ya me advirtieron que pese a no tener los EXTASIS hasta séptimo, los profesores prefieren machacarnos ya desde sexto, y eso que ellos ni terminaron el curso!-

Harry sonrió, realmente echaba de menos a los alborotadores por excelencia del colegio, aunque estos parecían haber dejado atrás su época estudiantil haciendo fortuna con su tienda de artículos de broma.

Todavía le quedaban 40 centímetros de pergamino para terminar la redacción de Snape, y debía hacerlo sin falta antes de acostarse, si no, para la noche siguiente la montaña de deberes ya alcanzaría su altura récord. Hermione entre tanto repasaba _Encantamientos sexto curso_ para la clase del día siguiente.

Resopló con fuerza y volvió a hundirse entre los libros para terminar su redacción, la cual ya de antemano sabia que como mucho podría a optar a un Aceptable.

Una hora más tarde, Harry subió exhausto al dormitorio. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando encontró a Hedwig encima de su cama. Al instante le dio un vuelco el corazón, solo había una persona con quien se estuviera escribiendo. Desató el pergamino que la lechuza llevaba atado en la pata y se puso a leer.

_Querido Harry, _

_En tu última carta me has dicho que te encuentras bien y eso me hace feliz. He hablado con Dumbledore y me ha comentado que el primer fin de semana de octubre tenéis permiso para ir a Hogsmeade. Si todavía no tienes ningún plan... te apetece que nos veamos allí? Tengo muchísimas ganas de verte, de verdad. Envíame tu respuesta cuanto antes!_

_Sirius_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Finalmente el sábado llegó y Harry no podía esperar para volver a ver a su padrino. Había puesto su mayor empeño en arreglarse y ofrecer una buena imagen, pero por mucho que se lo propusiera, la imagen que le devolvía el espejo no le satisfacía.

- Toma, ponte ésto- Hermione se le había acercado y le había puesto un bonito pañuelo de color azul marino.- Hoy tienes que estar especialmente elegante Harry!-

Harry la miró sin comprender. Ella rió por toda respuesta.

Empezaba a hacer frío así que agradeció mentalmente a Hermione por darle ése pañuelo. Habían acordado con Sirius que se encontrarían a las afueras de Hogsmeade, delante de la Casa de los Gritos, un sitio dónde ha ambos les traía recuerdos.

Por su parte, Hermione se había excusado diciendo que necesitaba hacer varias compras y que había pedido a Ron que la acompañara. Harry se lo agradeció, ése era un día especial para él, y prefería ver a Sirius a solas.

A medida que se acercaba a la Casa de los Gritos sentía que su corazón se aceleraba. De pronto algo lo distrajo, un par de manos se habían puesto delante de sus ojos.

- Quién soy?-

- Sirius!- Harry se giró y le abrazó con fuerza. Nada más le importaba en ése momento.

- Yo también te he echado de menos...-

Se separaron al cabo de unos instantes, todavía con una sonrisa en los labios.

- A dónde vamos?-

- Había pensado ir a la cueva que fuimos cuando vine a verte en cuarto curso. Sabes? Ahora que soy libre y puedo ir a donde quiera no me apetece estar en sitios abarrotados de gente, siempre hay quien me reconoce y hasta quieren entrevistarme! Además, Dumbledore me ha aconsejado que sea prudente, todavía hay muchos mortífagos sueltos.-

Cuando llegaron a la cueva, Sirius hizo aparecer dos cervezas de mantequilla con un movimiento de varita. Harry contempló el paisaje que se veía desde la cueva. Había unas densas nubes negras que se acercaban amenazantes, de un momento a otro empezaría a llover.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Había estado esperando tanto ése momento, en qué le diría, que ahora que finalmente lo tenía delante no le salían las palabras.

La lluvia empezó a caer.

- A refrescado-

Sirius hizo aparecer un pequeño fuego en medio de la cueva. Harry se acercó y se sentó cerca del fuego al lado de su padrino.

- Es bonito eso que llevas.- El otro lo miró sin comprender –Me refiero a ése pañuelo azul.-

Harry se lo quitó y se lo puso alrededor del cuello de Sirius

- Me lo ha dado Hermione ésta mañana.–

- Hermione y tu... –

- Sólo somos buenos amigos. Jamás he sentido por ella nada más que amistad.-

Sirius notó que el peso desconocido que había sentido en su estómago un momento antes, desaparecía con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido.

Miró de nuevo al pañuelo y lo acarició con suavidad.

- Puedes quedártelo si quieres...- Harry le miraba con ternura mientras hablaba.

Sirius se sorprendió ante aquel gesto. El pañuelo desprendía un olor embriagador.

- Lo guardaré siempre.-

Sus miradas se encontraron durante unos instantes. Ambos se miraban en silencio, disfrutando de su mutua compañía mientras las gotas de lluvia entonaban una suave melodía. Ninguno de los dos quería romper ése momento mágico.

La lluvia cesó y con ella llegó la hora de que Harry regresara a Hogwarts. Se despidieron al pié de la montaña donde había la cueva.

- No tenemos otra salida a Hogsmeade hasta el mes que viene...-

- Voy a escribirte a menudo, como hasta ahora, de acuerdo?-

- Yo también...-

Y con un breve abrazo se separaron. Sirius inspiró profundamente el olor del pañuelo que le había regalado Harry. Todavía olía a él. Y con una sonrisa en los labios regresó a Grimmauld Place.

Continuará...

Que les parece? Demasiado romántico? Espero ir mejorando con ésta historia poco a poco. Realmente me encanta imaginármelos en escenas románticas . Si tienen alguna idea para otra escena romántica díganmelo y miraré de incluirla en la historia. Los Reviews siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo así que por favor no duden en dejarme uno. Gracias por leer!


	7. Ganando Confianza

Me demoré en subir el capítulo mucho más de lo que esperaba… La buena noticia es que el capitulo 8 está casi terminado. Muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo mi historia aun tardando tantisimo en subirlos capitulos nuevos, se lo agradezco de veras!

MoonTika: gracias por tu Review! Yo, como comenté en otras ocasiones no soy nada siri/Remus, asi que el fic ese que buscabas no tengo ni idea. Es verdad que tardo mucho en actualizar, pero voy haciendo.

Daftame12: Muchas gracias por el Review! Eso me anima mucho a seguir

Wanda-Marie840: jejeje gracias por comentar. Como dije, el capitulo 8 está casi listo.

Mgk-mar-vulturi: muchas gracias por tu Review! Sirius/Harry también es mi favorita :D Saber que hay más gente que le guste es genial de veras!

Capítulo 7

**Ganando confianza**

El reflejo de su larga y curvada nariz con sus gafas de media luna, se reflejaban en el pensadero mientras iba depositando varios recuerdos para despejar su cansada mente.

- Y dime, qué es eso que te tiene tan preocupado que ni siquiera a él se lo has contado?- preguntó el anciano profesor con voz grave.

Recibió un profundo silencio por toda respuesta. Ni los cuadros de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts que acostumbraban ha hablar entre ellos dijeron una palabra. Dumbledore se acercó a su interlocutor y le puso su anciana mano en el hombro para darle confianza.

- Sirius...-

Su cuerpo se relajó levemente al tacto.

- Tengo miedo Dumbledore. Miedo de que si digo lo que sospecho en voz alta se hará realidad.-

- Entiendo-

Sirius respiró hondo y empezó ha hablar.

- Desde que volví... del Velo de la Muerte, hay algo extraño en mi.- Levantó la mano hasta tocarse el pecho. -Siento un frío Dumbledore, un frió que me hiela la sangre, y por más que lo intente no consigo hacerlo desaparecer. Es como si...-

- ...Si estuvieras en parte muerto?- Preguntó el anciano con cautela.

- Exactamente... al principio pensé que pasaría poco a poco, pero no es así. Es más, cuando estoy solo en Grimmauld Place noto que esta sensación se apodera más de mi.-

Dumbledore respiró hondo y se sentó detrás de la mesa del director, con las yemas de sus largos dedos tocándose, mientras miraba a un punto fijo de la habitación.

- Como ya té expliqué en su momento, no tengo conocimientos sobre otro hecho semejante al tuyo. Harry estaba tan desesperado por volver a verte, te necesitaba tanto que hizo lo imposible para que volvieras, aún si eso implicaba hacerte regresar del Velo de la Muerte.-

Un sentimiento cálido le invadió el corazón durante un instante. Harry. Harry había hecho todo eso por él... había desafiado hasta las leyes de la mismísima muerte para que él pudiera volver. Jamás podría expresarle su gratitud.

- Eres muy importante para él. Lo sabes verdad?-

Sirius sonrió con orgullo

- Él también lo es para mi.- Sus ojos azules brillaban con un renovado valor. - No pienso fallarle Dumbledore, no ésta vez. Lucharé para sobrevivir, para estar con él y protegerle, siempre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Harry,_

_¿Cómo estás? He venido a ver a Dumbledore para tratar unos asuntos de ya-sabes-qué. ¿Quieres que nos veamos hoy? Si puedes, envíame a Hedwig con tu respuesta cuanto antes._

_Sirius_

A las afueras de Hogsmeade había una cafetería dónde acostumbraban a ir los estudiantes de Hogwarts en busca de tranquilidad. Justamente era aquí dónde Harry había quedado con Sirius aprovechando la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade. O al menos eso es lo que él habría querido. Cuando le comentó a Ron que había quedado con Sirius, su amigo dio por entendido que los tres irían juntos a verle, así que Harry esperaba a su padrino sentado en una pequeña mesa de la cafetería junto a Ron y Hermione.

- Lo siento... supongo que hubiera sido mejor que Ron y yo no hubiéramos venido hoy...- comentó ella discretamente.

Pero antes de que pudiera responderle, la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y por ella entraron Sirius y Remus. Al verlo, sintió una leve decepción. Hoy no podría pasar un momento a solas con él.

- Hola! ¿Cómo estáis?- saludó alegremente el Profesor Lupin.

Los tres amigos le sonrieron, alegres de verlo tan animado a pesar de los problemas que tenían en la Orden.

Sirius les saludó con un gesto con la mano y se sentó delante de Harry. Ambos intercambiaron una fugaz mirada y una sonrisa.

- Cómo van las cosas por Hogwarts? Dumbledore dice que de momento todo parece en calma... sin duda la calma que precede a la tempestad. Me imagino que ya estaréis enterados de lo que sucede fuera del castillo gracias a _El Profeta_, ahora que se han vuelto más competentes...-

Durante la siguiente hora estuvieron conversando sobre Voldemort y la Orden, aunque Harry notó que su padrino apenas participaba en la conversación, parecía ajeno a ella.

- ...verdad Sirius?- Éste se sobresaltó al escuchar de pronto la voz de Remus.

- Eh? Qué...?-

- Te decía que Dumbledore me ha dicho que fuera a su despecho y que deberíamos irnos ya al castillo.-

- Ah, si... claro... pero mejor ve tú yo ya he hablado con él ésta mañana.- Lupin arqueó una ceja y miró de reojo a Sirius, quién jugaba distraídamente con el azucarero que había justo delante de Harry.

- En éste caso Ron y yo volveremos al castillo con usted profesor. Harry quédate aquí si quieres, nos vemos luego.- se apresuró a decir Hermione.

- Cómo? Pero por qué? Todavía es temprano Hermione!- Protestó Ron alzando su larga nariz.

- Vamos Ron, tengo que ir a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros y si vamos luego habrá mucha gente-

A regañadientes se levantó siguiendo a su amiga y a Lupin a la salida, mientras murmuraba algo por lo bajo.

Sirius y Harry se habían quedado solos. Cuando se oyó el chirrido de la puerta de la calle cerrarse detrás de Ron, finalmente Sirius desvió la vista del azucarero para mirar a Harry a los ojos con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

- Nos hemos quedado solos, eh? No me interpretes mal Harry, me aprecio a Remus, Ron y a Hermione, pero... no es lo mismo, sabes? Me refiero a que cuando estamos tú y yo solos me siento más a gusto... Nosotros tenemos una conexión especial.-

Harry le sonrió por toda respuesta y es que el fuerte golpeteo que sentía en su corazón le impedía pensar con claridad. Sabía que no debía mal interpretar las palabras de Sirius, pero el hecho de que su padrino le dijera que se sentía más a gusto con él que con los demás, le llenaba de una emoción.

Empezaron a hablar y poco a poco Harry se fue relajando y disfrutando de la compañía de Sirius. Hablaron de muchas cosas, de nada realmente importante ni trascendental, simplemente intentaban conocerse mejor mutuamente.

Al ir conversando, Sirius se percató de que todavía le faltaban por conocer muchas cosas de su ahijado, pero de una cosa si estaba seguro; quería conocer a Harry, conocerlo de verdad.

- ...así que cuando llegó la hora de abrir los regalos a Dudley le...- un chirrido particularmente fuerte de la puerta al cerrarse, le interrumpió su relato acerca de sus Navidades con los Dursley.

En ése momento ambos se dieron cuenta de que ya era oscuro fuera y que estaban prácticamente solos en la cafetería. Habían pasado las horas sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta.

- Me parece que tendremos que seguir otro día con nuestra conversación.- Comentó Sirius mientras se levantaba y dejaba unas monedas encima de la mesa.

Mientras andaban por las calles se cruzaron con los últimos estudiantes que quedaban por Hogsmeade se apresuraban a regresar al castillo.

- Bueno... supongo que tienes que irte ya.- En las palabras de Sirius había un deje de tristeza.

- Si...-

- Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte, aunque entendería que no quisieras ya que tienes a Ron y a Hermione.-

Sirius desvió la mirada distraídamente hacía un árbol cercano mientras seguía hablando.

- No sé si ya has hecho planes para éstas vacaciones de Navidad, si tu quisieras me gustaría que las pasaras conmigo en Grimmauld Place...-

El corazón le dio un fuerte golpeteo. De verdad Sirius le había pedido que pasaran juntos las Navidades? Al ser incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, hizo que su padrino mirara al suelo decepcionado, interpretando el silencio como una negativa.

- Lo entiendo... no te preocupes-

- No! Quiero decir...- Todavía le costaba dejar de balbucear. – me encantaría-

Sirius no pudo contener el impulso de estrechar a Harry fuertemente entre sus brazos.

- Gracias Harry... -

- Nos veremos en Navidad entonces –

Y con la esperanza de pasar unas Navidades juntos, ambos emprendieron el camino de vuelta.

Continuará...

Y bien? Les gustó? Los Reviews me son muy útiles, de verdad! Por favor escriban Reviews!. Y como siempre; gracias por leer. Me alegra que sigan leyendo mi historia


	8. Tan cerca pero aún tan lejos

Hola! Cómo estáis? Os traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi historia, os aviso de ante mano que en éste hay una parte bastante... bueno ya juzgaréis vosotros mismos. Me demoré en subir el capítulo mucho más de lo que esperaba… Muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo mi historia aun tardando tantísimo en subirlos capítulos nuevos, se lo agradezco de veras! El siguiente capítulo ya está en marcha!

Liziprincsama: como siempre gracias por tu Review! Si que lo he retomado, y esta vez tengo intención ir publicando con regularidad. Así que espero que sigas leyendo y dejandome reviews para saber si te sigue gustando ;)

Capítulo 8

**Tan cerca pero aún tan lejos**

La nieve caía pausadamente por las calles de Londres. Un ruido sordo sonó en la solitaria plaza y Sirius apareció de la nada. Con una sacudida sacó de su capa de viaje la nieve acumulada por el temporal que arreciaba en el exterior. Rápidamente el calor de la casa le invadió y poco a poco la sensación de frío glacial fue disminuyendo. Aun así, desde que había regresado del Velo de la muerte, había una parte en su interior que siempre permanecía fría, no importaba cuanto hiciese, era como si todavía algo en él permaneciera muerto y luchara por apoderarse de él por completo. Solamente Dumbledore sabía lo que le estaba pasando, pero ni siquiera el mejor mago del mundo sabía como detenerlo.

Con un suspiro fue hacía el piso superior, no quería ser molestado por Kreacher. Entró en su oscura habitación, dejó la maleta en un rincón, y tras quitarse las botas se sentó en su cama adoselada.

Desde que era un hombre libre otra vez, había podido colaborar mucho más con las misiones de la Orden y debido a eso viajaba a menudo por orden de Dumbledore. Aun así, estaban lejos todavía de derrotar a Voldemort.

Un ruido lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y rápidamente fue a abrir la ventana, pues Hedwig esperaba tras ella.

- Gracias Hedwig! Tenía muchas ganas de recibir noticias de tu amo.- Y con una última caricia en la cabeza de la lechuza, se recostó en su cama y abrió la carta con impaciencia.

_Querido Sirius,_

_¿Cómo te encuentras? Aun sabiendo lo ocupado que estás con tus viajes te agradezco que me escribas a menudo como me prometiste. Nosotros estamos bien. Dumbledore ha recomendado que los alumnos pasemos las Navidades en Hogwarts ya que los ataques han aumentado. Por éste motivo no podré ir contigo estas vacaciones. Lo siento de verdad... créeme que hablé con Dumbledore para recordarle que contigo sé que estoy seguro, pero no me escuchó... aun así, me propuso una solución; te gustaría pasar las Navidades en Hogwarts? Sería estupendo que vinieras. Tengo ganas de verte._

_Harry_

Sirius releyó la carta una vez más. La había escrito con mucho cuidado y evitando palabras clave como "Orden" por si la carta era interceptada. Saber que Harry tenías ganas de verle le hacía feliz. Nunca se había sentido tan querido por nadie. El afecto y lealtad que le había demostrado su ahijado eran sentimientos que durante esos largos años en Azkaban, pensó que jamás volvería a sentir.

Se levantó de la cama y cogió el pañuelo azul, ése regalo que le había hecho semanas antes. Con sus largos dedos recorrió su agradable tacto. Lentamente cerró los ojos y recordó el último día que él y su ahijado se habían visto.

En su última cita habían ido a una agradable cafetería a las afueras de Hogsmeade. Como había pasado en las otras veces, Ron y Hermione se fueron al rato y le dejaron a solas con Harry. Aunque se apreciaba mucho a los amigos de Harry, él lo agradecía.

Siempre había pensado que ellos tenían una conexión especial. A pesar de ser tan joven, Harry había vivido todo tipo de situaciones terribles que, lejos de acobardarle, le hacían ser más y más fuerte. A sus ojos ya había dejado de ser un niño hacía tiempo, para convertirse en joven adulto dispuesto a hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para proteger a los demás. Lo veía como a uno más, un amigo, un compañero con quien podía confiar plenamente.

Hablar con él suponía un descanso para su mente y corazón. Sus conversaciones no siempre eran sobre asuntos de la Orden, más bien trataban sobre sus vidas. Él le explicaba sus aventuras con James y Remus y Harry le explicaba las suyas. El tiempo parecía detenerse cuando estaba los dos solos...

Sirius notó algo cálido en su interior y la sensación permanente de frío pareció disminuir unos instantes.

- ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?-

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se levantó para escribir la respuesta.

_Querido Harry,_

_No hay nada que me haga más ilusión. Nos vemos muy pronto._

_Sirius_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los días pasaron y finalmente llegaron las esperadas vacaciones de Navidad. Muchos eran los alumnos que habían decidió quedarse en Hogwarts debido a las recomendaciones que les había hecho Dumbledore, y los pocos alumnos que se iban, la mayoría de Slytherin, se dirigían a las puertas de entrada para seguir a Filch hasta la estación de tren.

- Éste año habrá mucho alboroto durante las vacaciones. Ron, tendremos que estar alerta -

- Claro Hermione...-

Harry miró la cara de fastidio de su mejor amigo. Realmente había sido una suerte no ser Prefecto.

- Bueno yo voy a irme a la Sala Común tengo cosas que hacer –

- Cosas? Vamos relajate! Hoy mismo hemos terminado las clases y éstas son las primeras horas de vacaciones, vamos al campo de Quidditch para entrenar un poco...-

Pero antes de que terminara la frase, su compañero ya había desaparecido de la vista.

Mientras corría hacía la Sala Común, su mente seguía pensando en la decisión que había tomado pocos días antes.

A pesar de que sus sentimientos hacía su padrino no habían cambiado, se había convencido a sí mismo de que lo mejor era enterrarlos y mantener una buena relación de amistad con él. Cada vez, le hacía más daño saber que Sirius siempre lo vería como al hijo de su mejor amigo, y que jamás lo vería como a un hombre, un hombre que estaba enamorado de él.

Además estaba el hecho de que sabía, según se lo había dicho el propio Dumbledore, que su padrino ya amaba a alguien. Era para poder estar con esa persona, que Sirius había conseguido la fuerza necesaria para negarse a seguir a la Muerte. Saberlo le destrozaba el alma, pero su padrino no tenía la culpa de no corresponder a sus sentimientos. Sirius le quería, de eso no tenía duda, pero su afecto era solamente fraternal.

Estaba convencido de que si Sirius alguna vez se enteraba de su sufrimiento por ese amor no correspondido, se sentiría muy desgraciado, y eso era justamente lo último que deseaba en el mundo. Sería difícil mantener una distancia, y más cuando Sirius se mostraba tan feliz con su compañía, pero en cuyo caso, era lo mejor para los dos. Aun así, estaba feliz con la llegada de su padrino, tenerlo a su lado sin duda sería su mejor regalo de Navidad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El rencuentro entre ambos fue emotivo, pues los dos llevaban varias semanas sin verse y necesitaban de su mutua compañía. Se abrazaron con fuerza y sonrieron. Fue Harry el primero en romper el abrazo.

- Gracias por dejarme usar otra vez tu chimenea Dumbledore. Resulta cómodo poder venir con polvos flu hasta Hogwarts.-

- De nada, de nada.- Sonrió el director con amabilidad. - No puedes perderte el banquete de ésta noche, ni la que viene, ni la otra, ni ninguna! Me parece a mi que los elfos domésticos se han superado éste año.-

- Es verdad...- dijo Sirius con nostalgia mirando al Profesor Lupin – Te acuerdas de los banquetes de Navidad? Al final de las vacaciones siempre teníamos que ir a la enfermería por haber comido demasiado!-

Mientras Hermione fruncía el ceño en señal de desaprobación por el comentario sobre los elfos domésticos, el resto de los presentes reía relajadamente. Era un alivio que en medio de todo el terror desatado por Voldemort pudieran encontrar momentos como aquellos, en los que parecía que todo fuera cosa del pasado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los días de vacaciones pasaron lentamente, y Sirius y Harry estuvieron el mayor tiempo juntos y disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Era cierto que para Harry no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, le resultó más difícil de lo que había pensado, pero creía estar haciéndolo con bastante éxito.

Por su parte, Sirius había notado un cambio en la actitud de su ahijado con él. Era como si hubiera puesto un muro invisible entre ellos, como si de alguna manera quisiera guardar las distancias con él... no sabía a que se debía ese cambio de actitud, pero lo que sí sabía era que no le gustaba. Tenía la sensación de haber hecho algo mal, que había desencadenado en un distanciamiento de Harry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durante los días de Navidad Dumbledore le había ofrecido a Sirius una confortable habitación cerca de las estancias de los profesores, además, el hecho de que Snape tuviera su dormitorio en las mazmorras habían hecho que aceptase de buen grato la hospitalidad del director.

Era la hora de cenar cuando, aprovechando que todos estaban en el gran comedor, se dispuso a ir al baño de los Prefectos. Dumbledore le había recomendado que si necesitaba relajarse en algún momento ése era un buen sitio.

Mientras iba de camino al quinto piso se acordó de que solamente faltaban 3 días para Navidad. Dumbledore había anunciado durante la cena del día anterior que, para éste año, dado que muchos alumnos se quedaban en Hogwarts, habría un baile después del banquete de Navidad.

Tras recorrer algunos atajos que todavía recordaba de sus años en el colegio, llegó frente a la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado.

_- Olor de lavanda! –_

La estatua se deslizó a un lado y dejó la entrada despejada para que pudiera entrar. El baño de los Prefectos era igual a como lo recordaba. Estaba iluminado por una araña con velas, y en el centro de la estancia había una enorme piscina con grifos de oro. Más de una vez, James y él se habían colado en el baño de los Prefectos con la desaprobación de Remus. Con un atisbo de ira, recordó como el traidor de Colagusano también había venido con ellos alguna vez. Pero antes de que pudiera maldecirlo mentalmente, algo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Había una toalla y un manojo de ropa a un lado de la piscina. No estaba solo en el baño de los Prefectos.

Sirius se quedó inmóvil. Todavía de pie bajo la penumbra de la entrada, observó en silencio como el cuerpo de un hombre salía del agua. La enorme cantidad de burbujas que rápidamente habían ido apareciendo por harte de magia, hicieron que solamente pudiera ver parte de la silueta, que lentamente salía del agua de espaldas a él.

Se trataba de un hombre joven, de constitución más bien delgada. Su piel, parecía ser de un agradable tono pálido, aunque no podía verlo con claridad. A través del vapor y las burbujas pudo ver su espalda. Tenía los músculos ligeramente marcados, dando la impresión de no ser demasiado fuerte físicamente, pero aun así resultaba atractivo. No sabía decir porque, pero una parte de él, se sintió atraída al instante por aquel joven misterioso.

Nunca se había planteado realmente el hecho de sentirse atraído por alguien, ya fuera hombre o mujer. Durante sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts, lo único que realmente le había interesado, era divertirse con sus amigos, y refugiarse de la desgraciada vida que tenía en Grimmauld Place con su familia. Sus amigos siempre habían comentado que tenía mucho éxito entre las brujas, pero eso a él jamás le había interesado. Además, estaba el hecho de que se había pasado la mayor parte de su juventud en Azkaban.

Siguió contemplando su figura. Había algo familiar en el cuerpo de aquel joven... En seguida las burbujas y el vapor caliente se disiparon, y el chico se volteó ligeramente para salir de la piscina. Al fin pudo ver lo bien. De pronto notó su corazón acelerarse. No había duda; era Harry.

Sirius se quedó de pie, allí, sin poder reaccionar mientras seguía sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Había sido Harry, su Harry, por quién momentos antes se había sentido atraído.

- Sirius!-

El grito de Harry lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-... qué haces aquí?

- yo... perdóname- Cogió una toalla que tenía cerca y se la lanzó. - No sabía que...estabas aquí-

Harry se puso la toalla rápidamente y recogió su ropa.

- Vine a tomar un baño antes de ir a cenar al gran comedor.-

Sirius se giró para que pudiera vestirse. Todavía se sentía abochornado por la situación. Rápidamente Harry se vistió y dejó la toalla húmeda olvidada en un rincón.

- Ya estoy –

- Harry, de verdad que lo siento...- Sirius se acercó para darle una palmada en el brazo a modo de disculpa, pero justo antes de que sus dedos llegaran a rozarle, Harry se apartó de él para evitar el contacto.

Sirius parpadeó sorprendido, algo le pasaba a su ahijado con él, de eso estaba seguro.

- Harry, qué es lo que te pasa? Últimamente estás... distante.-

Harry notó como su corazón se aceleró.

- No es nada. Es que estoy algo cansado-

- No te creo. Te conozco.- Sirius subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Harry. - Tiene algo que ver conmigo.- Hizo una pausa. - Es que he hecho algo malo Harry? Si es así te pido que me lo digas para que pueda arreglarlo-

Harry notó una punzada de dolor en su corazón al escuchar aquellas palabras. Que si había hecho algo malo? Una risa amarga se escapó de sus labios.

- No. Es solo que como te dije, estoy cansado. Nada más.-

- Harry...por que no me lo explicas? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí-

Harry miró al cielo luchando por detener emociones que le invadían. Confiar en él... justamente con él, era con el único con quién jamás podría hablar de aquello. Sirius se le acercó otra vez, le puso la mano en la mejilla y lo miró con sus profundos ojos azules.

- Harry…-

- No puedes ayudarme. Déjame ir por favor. Te lo suplico.-

- No. No hasta que me digas qué te pasa. Solo quiero ayudarte...-

Harry ya no podía soportalo más. Dios, por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de él?

- Es que no lo entiendes?! Es justamente a tí a quien no puedo decírselo!- Y con un movimiento brusco se apartó de él y salió a toda prisa del baño de los Prefectos.

Continuará...

Y bien? Les gustó? Los Reviews me son muy útiles, de verdad! Por favor escriban Reviews!. Y como siempre; gracias por leer. Me alegra que sigan leyendo mi historia


End file.
